An enterprise service bus (ESB) is an example of a technology that facilitates the execution of processing in which a variety of services are used. ESBs are provided with a function that converts the data format of messages transferred among services, a function that forwards messages to appropriate destinations (routing), and a service call function and so forth. These functions are referred to as mediation functions. In ESBs, mediation functions corresponding to the messages to be forwarded are executed.
Control of the execution of mediation functions in ESBs is based on real-time control. Thus, in ESBs, messages are processed one at a time. If a plurality of processing-target data items have been input as one group to an ESB, the plurality of processing-target data items are divided into messages for each data item at the entry point of the ESB, for example. The ESB then sequentially executes the mediation functions on the individual messages.
In addition, as related art relating to ESBs, for example, there is a known technology that makes it possible for the most suitable service to be used without taking each service into consideration even when there are a plurality of services having the same processing content. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-169793 is an example of the related art.